Fire Emblem: Origin!
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: A warrior was once sealed away long ago, a monster sealed with him. The monster eventually found it's way out, and with it, the warrior came out once again. In a new time, this warrior, along side many others, will fight against the evil once again. No matter what. NaruxHarem, Chrom X Sumia, Lon Qu X Cordelia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: OK stop, stop, stop right there. I know, I know. I'm working on it. So stop your bitching. Some shit happened in life so I've kinda lost the will to write myself. I still come up with Ideas, such as this, but sometimes it's hard ya know? That's not to say I'm quitting, far from it. While I've been gone, I've been reading over and helping a fellow writer, Crowfeast, and been talking with quite a few people. As such, I've slowly gotten my motivation back, and after beating Fire Emblem Awakening, taking some time to watch Naruto again, skipping filler, and rewatch DBZ/Super. This Idea came to mind. Now just to get it out of the way, in this, Naruto will have ties to characters from another Fire Emblem game, that being Fire Emblem Echoes, one I plan to complete soon. But after finding out about 'The Creation' in Echoes, I decided to take advantage of it. So here it is.**

 **Naruto will be related to Faye, my personal favorite of Echoes girls, and will be heavily based off of Tapion from DBZ movie 13: Wrath Of The Dragon. Bitch about it all you want, I honestly couldn't care less these days. Now for those who don't know, Faye was a Villager that was friends with both Alm and Celica, the protagonists of Echoes. Faye loves Alm and confesses, only to be turned down. So I decided she needed a shoulder to cry on and here we are. She has a big brother in this fic. Now onto the story.**

 _Italics: Narration_

 **Bold: Skill/Possessed Speech**

Normal: Normal dialogue

I own nothing within this crossover. Any elements used from different sources belong to their respective owners.

(Story start)

 _Long, Long ago. In a nation called Valentia, a young boy from a small village rose up against the rulers of his country. Only to discover his place as the next in line for the throne. With his friends at his side, he went on to rule the country. The love of his life, joining him and helping him in his quest. It was only after months of peace that his happiness was ruined. From the leader of his troops, a man wearing red Armour named Lukas, informed the young king of a lurking danger. It seemed as though Valentia was to be thrown into chaos once again, if the young king had not taken it upon himself to face this evil. With his love at his side, as well as his friends and most valued warriors, the young king moved to slay the evil. For his friends, for his family, and for his kingdom._

 _The young king took a small group of his strongest warriors and friends to slay the evil. The group was made up of the kings closest friends and loved ones. The young king, Alm led the group. At his side was the love of his life Celica. Following them were they friends from their home of Ram Village. Kliff, a young teen who took it upon himself to study the magic of the world. Soon becoming the mage of the group. Tobin, a man who takes it upon himself to lead the charge, and the first to panic when things go wrong. A resilient swordsman with a problematic personality. Gray, the so called ladies man. Loved by all women and hated by all man. A swordsman with a friendly personality, but one others quickly found annoying. Then there was young Faye, a girl who's actions were driven by her long standing crush on the king. She followed him everywhere and did everything she could, taking up the lessons of pegasus riding in order to stay close to the king as his shield, knowing she couldn't be the one to hold his heart._

 _Then there was Lukas, a man who Alm respects and helped the young king reach his throne. It was thanks to Lukas, that Alm managed to find his path in life. He was revered as Alm's strong hearted shield. He stood for what he believed was right, but also questioned if what he was doing was truly right. Finally, there was Alm's most trusted warrior. The Elder brother of Faye, a warrior wielding a blade form the east named Hyorinmaru. Naruto. When people find out that Faye and Naruto are related, most believe that Naruto was born out of wedlock and shunned him. But he did not care for what they said. He simply wanted to protect what was dear to him. In doing such, he left Ram Village when he was eight years old, leaving his new born sister with their mother. He later reunited with them when Alm joined a group called the Deliverance. A group that wanted to end the rule of Alm's father, and bring peace to Valentia. After rejoining the group, Naruto found himself enjoying all the time he spent with them, even catching up with his younger sister, not that she knew of him at all._

 _The group had travelled far, and overcome many problems, only to stand against something none of them were prepared for. The evil that Lukas warned them about was a dragon. One that called itself...The Creation. The group fought against the dragon for what felt like days. Eventually they only managed to win, after Naruto and Alm, both with their weapons split the dragon in half. Knowing that The Creation might find a way to bring itself back, Naruto did the only thing he could. Using some ancient magic he and Kliff had found, and mastered with the help of a young mage named Delthea and her older brother Luthier. Naruto sealed away The Creation within himself. The group stared in shock as he panted after the process before he gave them all a slight smile._

 _It was only months later, that things became worse. Naruto would wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares. Given to him by the monster within his body. When he reported this to the king, he drew his own sword and tried to slay Alm. It seemed as though The Creation was trying to take over his body before he was forced to sleep. After he had calmed down, Delthea and Luthier came up with a plan. They decided that the only way to ensure the safety of others, was to seal away Naruto within an item and lock him away in some old ruins far away from civilization. Where as Faye and Tobin both voiced their hatred at the thought, Naruto himself agreed. He knew that as long as he walked around the kingdom, The Creation could take over his body and use it to murder all those he cared about. It took a few days, but eventually the group had found something to seal Naruto in, while the warrior himself played music on an Ocarina to calm himself day after day. The Ocarina was a gift from his and Faye's mother when he left, and he always found himself calmed by the tune the instrument gave off._

"Naruto." A calm voice belonging to Delthea's older brother Luthier said as he walked into said warriors room.

Naruto himself was looking out the window of his room, sitting on the windowsill with his Ocarina in hand. He had spiky golden hair that shine as brightly as the sun, tied into a short pony tail that stopped at the base of his neck. Bright sapphire blue eyes that seemed to have dulled slightly due to the harshness of war. His clothing was a something he created once he joined the deliverance long ago. Covering his body was a nothing but mesh armor as an orange coat laid across his legs. He had a pair of silver gauntlets covering his hands as one clutched his Ocarina. A black pair of pants covered his legs with a pair of shin high armored boots. A blue scarf, hand knitted by his mother finished his appearance.

"Is it time?" He asked as he turned to face Luthier.

Luthier was a tall man with dark red hair wearing a purple and maroon coat. Over his shoulders was a black cape that covered both of his arms. The only form of armor he had, was the chest plate and shoulder pads that matched his hair in color.

"Yes. Everyone is ready to give you their final goodbyes. We wish that there could've been a better way." Luthier said as Naruto shook his head and got off the windowsill.

"I made my choice. In order to keep everyone safe, if I must sacrifice myself, then so be it." Naruto said with a slight smile as he placed his coat on.

The orange coat itself covered his arms up to the wrist and stopped at the back of his kneecaps. He grabbed a brown belt from off a nearby chair and wrapped it around his waist before he strapped his ocarina to his waist as well.

"But why? Why must you suffer?" Luthier asked as Naruto grabbed his sword.

"Because someone has to. This world is a cruel one, no one can get off easily." Naruto said as he strapped his sword to his back.

His sword, the Blade that slayed the Ice Dragon of the East. Hyorinmaru. After travelling to the east in order to find allies, Naruto found the blade locked away, perhaps to be used as a bargaining tool for some bandits who wanted it for name along. Taking it himself, Naruto found it easy for him to adapt to wielding the blade. The sword itself is a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand-guard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. Many would compared it to the blade Falchion, which was in the possession of Alm, in which Naruto would just write it off and say that Falchion deserved it's legend while Naruto is yet to find out why Hyorinmaru gained it's legend in the east. Having never truly slayed a dragon with it himself.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he walked out of the room, Luthier watching the teen with a sad gaze.

Following after him, they both arrived at the throne room, where Naruto's friends and family had gathered. An intricate seal had been drawn on the ground, where a small music box sat in the center of the seal. The first to react to the two was Naruto's sister Faye. Faye was a girl with white hair and brown eyes, something that made others question how she and Naruto were related. She was currently wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it. A small bag sat on the left side of her waist as a brown cape hung around her shoulders. She had on a pair of brown boots as well.

Faye ran over to her older brother and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe that this is goodbye." She said sadly as Naruto patted her back gently.

He simply offered her a gentle smile before pulling away and walking to the center of the seal. Picking the music box up, he looked over it with a slight smile as he turned to his sister.

"Your music box huh?" He asked as Faye nodded.

"Yeah. It was something you gave me on my birthday. Despite never really knowing you, you tried your hardest to keep me safe. No matter what, you continued to play the big brother." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What she means to say Naruto. Is that it's sentimental." The voice of the young king said as Naruto turned to look at Alm.

Alm was a young teen, having taken the throne at the ripe age of eighteen, with dark green hair and emerald eyes. His body was covered in blue armor as a golden sword sat at his waist. A kind smile was on his face as Naruto placed the box down.

"Alm, how are you this fine day?" Naruto greeted as his friend laughed.

"Could be better." He said sadly as Naruto lost his smile.

"Can we please stop with the pity party. I don't want to leave with all of you being upset." Naruto said folding his arms in front of his chest.

"But-" Faye tried to say something only for Naruto to stop her.

"But nothing. I'm doing this for the greater good. If I'm sealed away, then this monster within me, will be sealed away for good as well." Naruto said as he gripped his chest. "I'll take this thing with me wherever I go." Naruto said as he gave them all a smile.

"Is that what you've decided?" A kind female voice said as a red haired girl stood next to Alm.

"It is Celica. As time goes on, I find it harder to keep control of myself. The amount of sleep I've lost is taking a toll on me as well. Perhaps, when I'm sealed, I can finally get my rest." Naruto said as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Well then. The seal will activate when you give it a proper tune from your ocarina. That way the only way for the seal to be broken, is if you decide to leave." A young female voice said.

Walking over to stand next to Luthier, was a brown haired girl wearing bright yellow clothes. She looked over a large spell book before closing it and letting out a sigh. This was Delthea, one of the brightest mages in her time.

"Alright then." Naruto said calmly as he brought his ocarina to his lips.

He paused quickly to think of a tune before a smile came across his face. The others watched as he started playing his ocarina as what could only be described as a solemnly beautiful tune started playing. (Tapion's theme) The music box opened up as the seal glowed before smoke surrounded Naruto. The smoke funneled into the box as Naruto slowly started disappearing. First his legs faded away, soon after followed his stomach. His arms started fading away as he pulled his ocarina away from his lips, signalling the end of his tune. The last thing everyone saw of him, was the peaceful smile on his face as he disappeared completely, signalling his seal was complete.

Alm stared at the music box with nothing but regret in his eyes.

"Naruto. Remain strong. One day you will find people, people stronger than us. They will help you, and they shall be the one to rid you of that evil. Rest now my friend." He said as everyone bowed their heads in honor of him.

The man, who gave up his own life, and was sealed away, just for the sake of all those around him. Luthier grabbed the music box gently, as he held it in front of Alm.

"What should we do with this?" He asked.

"The old shrine in the dark swamps to the west. The terrain there will make it hazardous for those who may want to release The Creation." He said as Luthier nodded.

"I will see to it, that he makes it there." Luthier said as Kliff's eyes narrowed slightly.

Walking out of the room, Luthier looked at the music box with a saddened gaze.

"To be locked away, it's not befitting for you old friend. I believe our neighboring kingdom might be a better place." He said to himself as he hurried his pace. Aiming to make it to the nearest dock that traveled to the neighboring kingdom. Where he hoped his friend would find peace.

(Within the seal. ? years later)

Inside the seal, Naruto sat. No awareness of time. All he could see, was an inky black void, and bright red eyes staring at him from all sides. Looking behind him, he found a bright pillar, a symbol of his will. The only comfort he had, besides his music.

 **"How many years do you think have passed?"** A dark voice asked from all around him.

"I wouldn't know. I've been trying to catch up on the sleep you continue to deny me." He said as the eyes seemed to shrink slightly, as though the owner was glaring at him.

 **"Why would I let you rest?"** The voice asked as though it was taunting Naruto. **"If I let you rest, then you will remain strong. If I am to take over your body, then I need you to be at your worst."** It said as Naruto laughed.

"Then your in for a long wait." Naruto said as The Creation was taken back by his words. "I don't plan on letting you out. And I don't plan on letting you take over my body." Naruto said as he stood to his feet.

 **"Look around you."** The voice implored as the eyes moved out of Naruto's view. Showing nothing but darkness. **"I've already made my mark in your body. This place is your soul. When this final bit of resistance crumbles, you will be mine."** The Creation laughed as the darkness started enveloping the pillar Naruto was leaning against. **"See? You've finally decided to come around."** It said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well then, you need to get your eyes checked." Naruto said as the pillar shined brightly, illuminating the darkness The Creation seeped throughout Naruto's soul. "This pillar, is the representation of my heart, of my will. You can't control me monster. I won't let you." Naruto said as he turned to glare at the darkness hiding behind his will.

 **"It doesn't matter though. Even if I can't get your body, then maybe the outside world will provide me with some fun."** The Creation said darkly as Naruto shook his head.

"Nice try monster. But there's no way you would've gotten out." Naruto said as he folded his arms but felt something off.

 **"Oh really? Then why do you not believe your own words? Or is it that you know I'm not the same as I was when you sealed me within yourself?"** It asked as Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

He had been so focused on keeping himself strong, that he didn't notice the dark energy seeping out from him. In an attempt to find it's way out...and it succeeded. He felt the darkness had grown smaller but merely thought that it was due to The Creation reaching the end of it's life.

 **"There it is!"** The Creation shouted as Naruto wondered how it managed to leave the seal at all. **"That look of horror is what I've been looking for. That seal you've been relying on to keep us both sealed has been deteriorating for decades!"** It revealed as Naruto looked on in shock.

"How?" He asked simply as he felt something tingle in the back of his mind.

 **"That seal was designed to seal you away. Not me. You merely placed a band-aid on a open wound. I've been leaking my energy out for quite some time now and it's been eating away at the seal on the outside. Till I eventually broke through. Now I wasn't able to leave the seal completely, but I was able to send out enough so that I could reform on the outside."** It said as Naruto took a step back.

"So that you could reform?" He asked before it dawned on him. "There's two of you now." He said quietly in utter horror.

 **"That's right boy. All those years you've been sitting in this box has been wasted."** It said mockingly as Naruto saw a silver lining.

"That's what you think." He said calmly as a smile came across his face.

 **"Come again?"** It asked.

"If you've gotten out, then you would've destroyed the music box once you reformed. Killing me and yourself. But on that same note, killing both of us would've allowed for you to regain your lost energy. The fact that I'm still here proves you failed." Naruto said before he turned around as a bright light appeared in front of him.

"EMM MOVE!" A young voice shouted as Naruto saw through the light.

A blonde woman with a strange mark on her face, wearing a bright green dress stood in front of a man with a knife poised to strike her down. In front of her was a girl with her blonde hair in twin tails wearing a yellow and white dress. She had tears on her face as she stood in front of the older woman.

Naruto knew that if he tried something, there was a large chance that The Creation will leave completely. But he wouldn't sit there and let the two die.

'I don't need to completely leave, just enough that I can stop him!" Naruto thought urgently as he grabbed Hyorinmaru and focused.

(Outside the seal)

The young twin tailed blonde, the princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, Lissa. Stood in front of her older sister, the current Exalt Emmeryn. She had her eyes closed as she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She hoped for a miracle. It didn't take her long and she felt wind picking up behind her before she heard a sound she was familiar with. The sickening squelch of metal piercing flesh. Though it was accompanied by a soft melody. Recognizing the melody, she pulled out a certain music box from the bag that sat at her waist. It was open, and cracked in multiple places with smoke leaking from it.

The music box stopped playing music and it shattered. Lissa looked at the pieces on the ground before she looked up to see someone standing in front of her. A blue scarf fluttering in the wind. His left had was brought up, pushing the arm of the assailant that held the knife away so that the knife stabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned his head slightly and saw that the music box was in pieces on the ground. Rearing his head back, he lunged forward, his skull meeting the face of the assailant. Kicking him away and drawing his sword, Lissa saw some strange runes appear on the face of his blade before Naruto lunged forward.

 **"Sunder!"** He called as a light blue blade flew out and crashed into the assailants chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Lissa stared at him in awe.

"Hero." Was the words that left her mouth.

"Do you have anyone nearby that...that." Naruto trailed off as he grabbed his head.

"Ah yeah, my brother and his friends are just outside." She said as Naruto was enveloped in a dark aura with his eyes turning a bright red.

He moved to grab his sword as a dark smile came across his face. Though that stopped as someone ran into the room. She was wearing a dark blue vest with gold linings over a black long sleeved shirt. Long black stockings with blue boots. Finger less gloves with white cuffs at her wrists with blue and gold shoulder pad armor. She had long blue hair that traveled down her back over a blue and red coat. On her head sat a golden tiara and she stared at Naruto in awe.

 **"You!"** The Creation snarled in anger, having taken over Naruto's body for a brief instant. His instant was ruined though as Naruto managed to regain control.

He grabbed his chest with one hand while another rested on his head, nursing it as the dark aura faded away leaving him panting.

'Striking me when I'm weak. Nice try.' Naruto thought to himself as the blue haired girl approached him.

He stood to his feet, which he found hard as his body swayed from side to side. The blue haired girl saw he was about to fall and moved to catch him, deeming it safe for now. When she caught him, Naruto found himself staring into two dazzling blue orbs, one with a unique marking around the pupil.

"Beautiful." He said before he passed out. Tired from just being released from the seal, and fighting back The Creation's control. The last thing he saw before darkness totally consumed him, was a light blush appearing on the girls face.

(Chapter End)

 **This has been in the works, and redeveloped a couples times. Originally it was going to be that Naruto and Robin are the same person, just from different times, but I decided to change it. Parings for the parents of the future children have been decided. And I've sorted out the main pairings for the story with Antex The Legendary Zoroark, this guy has been a big help for my Fire Emblem Stories and honestly I have to thank him for it. Now for the sake of the story this is Naruto debunked.**

 **Class: Mystical Hero. (A Mix between the tactician class and the Hero class)**

 **Magic: Bolganone, Ragnarok, Arcwind, Elthunder.**

 **Unique Skills:**

 **Sunder: Gathering his magic into his blade, he launches a single slash of magic at his targets.**

 **Brave Sword Slash: An upgraded version of Sunder where he launches multiple instead of a single slash.**

 **Brave Sword Attack: The attack he used to split The Creation in half, with the help of Alm. Gathering all his energy into a single attack, Naruto focuses on a single target in front of him and slices at the waist.**

 **Shout out to Zoroark as well for this one.**

 **Shadow Echo: Naruto can call upon echoes/avatars of his friends to help him in a fight by increasing his own abilities. For example, summoning a echo of Celica would increase his overall magic but at a higher cost.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**A/n: Well, my update schedule is a bit screwed. It's gotten to the point where I just write and update whatever story I choose. Honestly at that, I've kinda been in and out when it comes to actually writing stories. So like a couple other updates coming, they were just the stories that caught my attention for updates. So let's get right into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

 **(Story Start)**

 _'This feeling...where am I? This is not the darkness I have become accustomed too...The Creation's voice is nowhere to be heard...have I passed on?'_ Our lone hero thought to himself before he felt his body stir.

It started with a small twitch of his fingers, then the bending of his knees as his body started to awaken. Naruto himself opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. Sitting up, despite the protest of his body. Naruto sat up in the bed as he gazed around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked before the events of earlier replayed in his mind. "The seal was broken, and the creation took control but I managed to fight back." He quietly spoke to himself as the door opened and the girl he saved stepped in.

"You awake!" She shouted as she ran into the room with a large smile on her face.

"Lissa dear I wouldn't approach such an uncouth person like him so easily." A high and mighty voice said getting Naruto to shake his head slightly.

'Not again.' He mentally whined, having already been forced to deal with someone who thought better of themselves than others.

"But Maribelle, this is the guy who saved me and Emm." The girl, Lissa explained as Naruto looked at her.

A small yellow dress that took the shape of a bell below her waist. A white apron and headband covered her body as well. Her hair was pulled into a twin tailed style that just made Naruto think she was adorable. Her companion was a woman of normal height. Her pale blonde hair pulled into multiple drills that started at her shoulders and moved around the back of her head. Two white bows covered the sides of her head as she held an umbrella within her hands covered by pink gloves. A long sleeved white shirt with a pink vest and a matching pink shoulder cape with white trims covered her upper body. On her legs were pants that matched her color scheme, the only difference being the brown boots on her leg and some padding on her upper thigh.

"And yet we know nothing about him." Maribelle tried to reason with the girl only for Lissa to shake her head.

Naruto, ignoring the bickering between the two, got out of the bed and stood to his feet. Looking down, he found himself wearing only his pants as everything else was gone. Looking around the room, his actions were stopped when Lissa ran up to him, his ocarina in hand.

"Here." She said pushing the musical instrument towards him.

Taking it with a quick thanks, Naruto continued to look around the room until he found his clothes sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. His sword laying next to them.

"Is something wrong?" Maribelle asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing at all." He said as he grabbed his clothes, placing the mesh armor over his chest as he grabbed his boots. "My clothes have been recently cleaned." He noted as he moved to get dressed completely.

"That was my doing." Maribelle pointed out. "At Lissa's insistence though." She quickly added as Naruto glanced in her direction.

"Thank you for that. It was kind of you." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword. "Where am I?" He asked as he unsheathed the blade slightly.

"Ylisse. After you passed out, my sister had my brother bring you back here and put you in this room." Lissa said happily as Naruto's brow furrowed in restrained anger as he sheathed the blade.

"You shouldn't have brought me here." Naruto claimed as he placed his sword on his back. "But I thank you for going out of your way." Naruto finished as Lissa grabbed his hand.

"Come on. My sister wanted to talk to you." Lissa urged as she dragged Naruto who only gazed at the younger blonde in confusion, meanwhile, Marribelle watched the two disappear with visible irritation.

As Naruto was dragged around by the younger blonde, he found himself lost in his own thoughts until he was pulled out of them when he felt Lissa tugging on him. She pointed to the women he saved as he slowly got used to his surroundings.

"Thank you for saving my sister and I strange traveler. I am Emmeryn, the current Exalt of Ylisse." She as said as Naruto nodded to her calmly.

"There is no need to thank me. Though if I may, can I ask one thing of you?" Naruto asked as he stared Emmeryn eye to eye.

She just nodded to him as Naruto looked around the place.

"This kingdom of Ylisse, I have never been here. If possible, would there be a library around that I could perhaps study the history of this land?" Naruto asked as respectfully as he could.

"Of course. I would not wish to make any problems for the Hero of my sister and myself. I will have Lissa guide you to the library after you answer a question for me." Emmeryn said as Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Where is it you came from?" She asked simply as Naruto staggered a little at the question.

"I am from the Kingdom of Valentia your highness." Naruto answered plainly as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Valentia?" Emmeryn repeated as she tried to recall any knowledge of such a place. "I'm sorry to say but I have not heard of that place." She said regretfully before she perked up.

"That is fine. There is no need for you to worry yourself about my past. It is something that must be forgotten in the end." Naruto spoke calmly as he heard the door open as a blue haired man walked in.

"Hey sis, is that guy awake yet?" The blue haired man asked as Naruto glanced him over.

A white shoulder cape hung over the mans left arm as his right was left bare to the world. A blue vest and blue pants with white boots finished his look as Naruto noticed his gaze turn to him.

"Oh, you are up." He quickly said with a slight laugh as Naruto nodded.

"Are you looking for me for some reason?" Naruto asked as the man shook his head.

"Not really. I just wanted to thank the guy who saved my sisters face to face." He said as he placed a hand out for Naruto. "The names Chrom." He introduced himself as Naruto looked at the offered limb.

Grasping it with his own, Naruto nodded slowly as he shook the mans hand.

"My name is Naruto. Former warrior of King Alm of Valentia." Naruto said, introducing himself as Chrom smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Naruto." He said letting go. "Well, the shepards have got some things to do so I gotta get going." He said as he turned to leave only to be stopped.

"Chrom, would you kindly take Naruto here to the library. He wishes to study on our kingdoms history." Emmeryn calmly asked her brother who gazed at the blue eyed blonde.

"Sure thing sis. Follow me Naruto." He said as he walked towards the door and held it open.

Naruto, seeing the gesture, bowed to Emmeryn before he followed after the blue haired prince. Emmeryn watched as her brother walked off with Naruto trailing behind him. She was worried for her brother, yet she felt no form of ill intent within the stranger.

'I hope that you will aid Chrom in the trials he may endure.' Emmeryn thought to herself before she turned to go about her day.

(With Naruto later on)

The blonde warrior was seated at a table as multiple books lay around him, the blue haired prince had left him after showing Naruto the library, stating that he needed to do some more training. Naruto waved off the prince before he got to work on doing some research. Placing his book down, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes to try and ease the pain they had. Looking at the books around him, he started packing them lightly before he caught sight of Chrom walking over to him, a friendly smile on the blue haired prince's face.

"You find what your looking for?" Chrom asked getting a frown from Naruto.

"No I didn't." Naruto replied hastily as Chrom raised a brow.

"What was it you were looking for anyway?" He asked, hoping to be helpful.

"Any hint on the existence of my old home. But right now, I'm thinking it's better if I just forget about it." Naruto said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"To forgot about your home...that's like saying your trying to forget what mistakes you made." Chrom said out loud as Naruto shook his head.

"I realized my mistakes, I've accepted them. And now that I'm out, I'm gonna try and fix the mistakes that came with me." Naruto said as he started to walk away before Chrom stopped him.

"Why don't you join me in the Shepard's?" He asked as Naruto gave the blue haired man a passing glance.

"What kind of Shepard carries a sword around constantly?" Naruto asked as Chrom laughed.

"A special kind. But if you join, then maybe we can help you find out about your home." Chrom offered as Naruto looked away.

"You don't want to involve yourself with the likes of me." Naruto said quietly as he started to walk out of the library.

"A lot of people say that. But I can't help but want to help others when I can." Chrom said with a small laugh as Naruto glanced down at the ocarina sitting at his waist. "If you change your mind, there's a small set of barracks just west of here. That's where we will be before we set out for another mission." He offered before Naruto left, a small sigh escaping Chrom's lips.

As Naruto wandered, he found himself pondering the prince's words.

 _'I can't help but want to help others when I can.'_

Those words played over in Naruto's head as a small smile came across his face.

 _"Don't worry Mama. I'll grow up strong enough to protect both you and Faye."_

'The thoughts of someone trying to be a hero.' Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes while he kept walking. 'An idiotic train of thought but at the same time...one I respect.'

Any other thoughts were stopped as Naruto felt himself bump into someone. Looking down, he saw a women with white hair pulled into two long pig tails that stopped midway on her chest. A cream colored shirt covered her torso with matching pants as she wore a black coat with purple and gold accents over everything. From her waist down to the mid of her thighs was a purple waist cloth that had a couple of belts wrapped around it. And brown heeled boots to cover her feet. She raised her head, previously looking around to see if any of the books she carried were harm, allowing for Naruto's blue to stare into the woman's caramel colored eyes.

Crouching down, Naruto helped the woman pick up all the books that now lay scattered around them on the ground before offering them to her. In her arms now sat a small tower of books that she rested her chin on.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as he watched her struggle to hold the books properly, he grip slipping on the tower.

"It's no problem." She waved it off as she gently bounced the books, resetting her grip only for one to slip away from her. Before it hit the ground, Naruto caught the book and shook his head. Placing the book that fell on top, he grabbed half of the tower and took it away from the woman before stepping aside, allowing her to led him to where she was going.

"Thanks for the help." She said happily as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he gazed at her, feeling a source of familiarity with her.

"I'm Robin, the Strategist for the Shepards by the way." The now named Robin introduced herself as Naruto nodded.

"Naruto." He said calmly as Robin started walking away, Naruto following in her footsteps. "So where are these going?" He asked as Robin, turned her head to stare at him.

"My room. I need to study up on some old tactics and research some stronger magic in order to help Chrom more." She said happily as Naruto smiled.

"It must be nice for him to have so many people wanting to help him." Naruto said to himself as Robin raised a brow.

"Chrom is the type of person who will go out of their way to help other people, so I just feel as though it should fair if the members of the Shepard's help him whenever we can." Robin explained as she looked towards Naruto. "Don't you have people relying on you?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No...they've been dead for a long time...and only I remain." Naruto said solemnly as a awkward silence fell between the two.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once the two reached the door.

"You have no reason to apologize, you didn't know." Naruto reasoned as Robin opened the door.

"On a lighter note, thank you for helping me Naruto." She said bowing slightly as the blonde placed his half of the books in the tacticians arms.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a good deed done." Naruto said, giving a small smile as he turned to leave.

Robin watched the blonde leave, a strange sense of familiarity coming off of him. A feeling that she found herself...afraid of.

(The Next Day)

After helping Robin, Naruto had returned to the room he awoke in and sat on the windowsill. His gaze locked out on the kingdom as dawn slowly rolled in. The sun painting the sky as Naruto's gaze turned from the kingdom to a set of barracks.

 _"There's a small set of barracks just west of here."_

Remembering Chrom's words, Naruto left his room, gear fully set, a target on his mind. The blonde eventually found himself at the barracks after a lonely hour walk. The sounds of birds waking accompanied the clacking of his boots against the ground. When he arrived, he sat on top of a barrel just around the side of the building as he got lost in his thoughts.

(Hours later)

For hours and hours, Naruto sat on the barrel, his gaze shifting from the ground to himself, to the sky, to the birds overhead. Naruto's attention was drawn to multiple things yet there was one thing he ignored. Sleep. During his days in Valentia after becoming a vessal for The Creation, Naruto found it easier to ignore sleep in order to stay on track and hold The Creation back. Others questioned his health when his lack of sleep was brought up, but Naruto always gave them the same excuse.

"To sleep is to forget my duty. I must be ready at all times. Thus, I require no sleep in order to hold this monster back."

Because of this, Naruto has developed the habit of not sleeping. Looking over himself, Naruto's thoughts left his lack of sleep and moved more towards his choice of clothing. Something needed to be done...but it wasn't that important at the moment.

His thoughts were disturbed though as he heard the voice of Chrom calling for his friends. Standing up from his seat and moving into view of others, Naruto leaned against the wall as he heard the mission.

Apparently they were to be escorting Emmeryn across Breakneck pass in order for her to be safe. Since apparently within the safety of their own people, Emmeryn was almost killed. Thus, Chrom believes it would be better for them to relocate her. Hearing this, Naruto noticed as the prince turned around and stared out towards the gates to the barracks, his sister Lissa and Robin standing next to him. His hands, which were folded across his chest, fell to his sides, gently nudging the instrument at his waist.

(With Chrom)

"So what are we doing?" Robin asked as she stared at the blue haired prince.

"Waiting for Emm to arrive." He said and paused as he scratched the back of his head. "And possibly a new recruit." He added as an after thought as he heard Maribelle walk over.

"Please don't tell me your talking about that uncouth barbarian." She said, referring to one of our protagonists until everyone stopped what they were doing.

The reason being the sad song that brought itself to life in the middle of everyone's talking. Silence had overtaken everything as Chrom, and those around him, turned around to find Naruto, his ocarina brought to his lips as he played the song. The notes being dragged on, furthering the sad undertone being played, yet also showed him working off some rust. Once the song was finished, Naruto opened his eyes and took the small instrument from his lips. (1)

His head raising from the small dip it had, Naruto was greeted to the sight of tears in Maribelle's eyes. Her emotions brought forth due to having a slightly higher understanding of music as compared to the others. Placing his instrument at his side, Naruto pushed off the wall he was leaning against and dusted himself off.

"So when are we leaving?" He asked calmly.

"Just waiting on my sister to arrive." Chrom said, shocked at the music played by the blonde. "How?" He asked trailing off.

"It was something I enjoyed as a child and a habit that grew alongside me." Naruto said truthfully, not really seeing a point in hiding his love for music.

"I must say that it was beautiful." A voice said as Chrom turned around.

"Hey Emm." He greeted, which his sister returned with a gentle smile.

"I'm amazed to hear such sad music played by one like yourself." Emmeryn said as her attention turned back to Naruto who shrugged.

"I play whatever comes to mind. If the music comes out sad then that's just how it was meant to go." Naruto said nonchalantly as his attention turned towards Chrom. "I'm guessing we're ready now?" He asked as the prince nodded.

"Alright Shepards, we're moving out." He announced as he started walking forward. A woman with brown hair wearing pink armor following after him on the back of a Pegasus.

'Maybe I was wrong about him. What has he been through?' Maribelle asked herself as she stared at Naruto who walked after the group. She fell into place behind him as she continued to think on how she treated him, writing him off due to appearance alone.

(Days Later, Breakneck pass)

Everyone was crossing through Breakneck pass carefully, it being a path on a large cliff made it very treacherous for those who weren't paying attention. Naruto traveled at the back of the back, right behind Maribelle who was still lost in her own thoughts and regrets. Noticing a turn coming up, Naruto tapped the horse on the side gently before he placed his hands on one side. When they came up to the turn, he pushed it softly as to not worry the mount and to help it turn easier. Maribelle, who came out of her thoughts when she noticed her body start tilting, panicked as she started slipping before two hands grabbed her waist. Leaning back after mounting the horse quickly, Naruto used his weight as a counterbalance and pulled Maribelle back up into place, his hands still wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you." She muttered, a blush on her face as she felt happy within his hold.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on riding." Naruto said, his gaze directed to the front as Maribelle turned her head slightly.

"I wish to apologize for how I treated you." Maribelle started as Naruto sighed.

"Just drop it. If I allowed everything that people said to get to me, then I would've been dead a long time ago." Naruto said, reminiscing of his past.

"We'll count this as a new slate?" Maribelle asked as Naruto nodded.

"Everybody get's one." He said quickly as Maribelle raised a brow in confusion.

Before she could ask him what he meant, she quickly pulled on the reigns of her horse when she noticed the others stop at a larger part of the path. Seeing what was going on, Naruto quickly dismounted the horse before he drew Hyorinmaru and got ready to fight.

"Bandits." Maribelle muttered in disgust.

Nodding, Naruto rushed forward as he noticed caught a glimpse of a flare going off in the sky.

"Reinforcements!" He called as Chrom drew his Falchion.

The Shepards got ready to deal with this problem, Naruto and Chrom rushing forward, Robin supporting the two with magic a bit further back. As two bandits with large axes came forward, Naruto quickly sped up, and swung at the waist. One of them only had a quick moment to move before he would've been cut in half. Having a large gash in his chest, he was distracted by the pain to see Naruto use his bent knee as a stepping stone before he kicked him in the face and roundhouse kicked the other Axe bandit. The first one fell to his death before Naruto quickly beheaded the second, his attention focused completely on ending these bandits. Because of this, he failed to see as a large boulder came hurtling his way until he was saved by a new member of the shepards. A man with black hair named Lon Qu.

"Be smart about your surroundings and keep an eye on them." He warned the blonde who nodded.

"Thanks for the hand." Naruto said, grateful to the man dressed in the swordsman wear of Regna Ferox.

With Lon Qu at his side, Naruto rushed on ahead, ready to help lower the numbers as magic spells shot past him. Turning his head, his gaze locked with Robin's as the twin tail mage gave him a confident smile before Naruto stopped as he noticed a red haired woman fly by on a Pegasus.

"Cordelia!" Chrom yelled in surprise as the red haired Pegasus knight circled them.

"My Prince, I regret to inform you that we have Plegian soldiers coming from behind!" The now named Cordelia urgently shouted as Chrom turned to the soldiers posted behind him.

"Everyone, we need to take out the ones in front of us and quickly move on ahead!" He ordered as Naruto raised his sword towards an Archer and a man riding a Wyvern who stood in his way.

"I'm sorry to say but this is it for you both." He said calmly as he rushed the Archer who tried to notch an arrow quickly.

Naruto stopped this by slashing the man in half before the pink armored Pegasus knight blocked a swing from the Wyvern rider and quickly stabbed him in the throat with her spear.

"Chrom wants you to pair up with Robin for the rest of this. That way you have some long range cover." She said as Naruto nodded and quickly hopped onto the back of the horse.

After he paired up with Robin, Naruto played it more safetly, saving himself from accidently falling off thanks to Robin blasting some unlucky bandits in the face with magic. Covering them was Lon Qu and Cordelia, the man having regrets as he was to close for comfort with the red haired woman. Eventually, they managed to completely wipe out the bandits in front of them before they quickly fled.

(Hours later)

After escaping, Naruto quickly leaned against a tree in order to catch his breath as he noticed the brown haired Pegasus knight stop next to him.

"Are you OK?" She asked as he nodded.

"Perfectly fine, just a bit rusty is all." He answered with some pants as his gaze shifted between everyone. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The names Sumia. It's nice to be able to talk with you." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Go check on the others. Make sure their fine first." He said as Sumia quickly ran towards Chrom.

"We make a good team don't we?" Robin said as she walked over to the blonde.

"Yeah. Your pretty good at using magic ya know?" Naruto complimented the girl who nodded.

"Yeah. Still getting a hang of it." She said as Naruto smiled.

"I can help you with that." He offered as shock appeared on her face.

"You know Magic?" She asked with a smile as Naruto nodded.

 **(END)**

 **A/n: Yes it's a strange place to end it. But I feel as though it's still good. Naruto has interacted with Maribelle and Robin now, and met Sumia and Cordelia. I'll be doing this by game chapter until a certain point where I'll do a divergence for a small arc. Anyway, i'm back now and updating is still slow as Monster Hunter World is fun.**

 **(1) - Tapion's original theme**


End file.
